flocons
by Atsuna
Summary: Un flocon. Deux flocons. Lui. Son sourire. Un baiser. HPDM


**des flocons, un sourire**

Un flocon.

Une jeune homme assis au bord d'une fontaine avait le regard perdu dans les vagues du ciel tourmenté par le vent jouant dans ses mèches sombres. Un flocon de neige, glacial, vint se poser sur le bout de son nez. Il frissonna.

Un flocon. Deux flocons.

Le parc était toujours calme en cette saison, comme si la vie l'avait déserté en même temps que la chaleur de l'été. La fontaine sur le bord de laquelle il s'était assis représentait une fée aux ailes déployées, comme prête à s'envoler. Les jets d'eau qui s'échappaient sans discontinuer de ses fragiles ailes étaient à présent figés dans une courbe délicate, comme si le temps avait cessé de s'écouler brusquement. La glace scintillait légèrement sous la lumière pâle du jour décroissant.

Un flocon. Deux flocons. Et lui.

Et eux.

Le jeune homme tourna son regard vers le nouvel arrivant. Il lui fallut un instant pour distinguer ses cheveux blonds dans le mélange de neige, de vent, et son écharpe qui s'enroulait paresseusement autour de son cou. Mais lorsqu'enfin, les traits de son visage se révélèrent à lui, une joie délicieusement chaude se répandit dans tout son corps avant d'exploser en une myriade d'étoiles qui vinrent se loger dans ses yeux verts.

Un flocon. Deux flocons. Lui. Et son sourire.

« Je savais que je te trouverais ici. »

Le blond emmitouflé dans sa cape d'hiver vint s'asseoir à côté du brun qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux. Une nouvelle rafale de vent, un peu plus forte, secoua négligemment cheveux et vêtements. Et la neige tombait encore et encore, de plus en plus fort.

« Tu me cherchais, alors ? » demanda le brun, presque timidement. Il porta ses mains à ses lèvres gercées et souffla dessus dans le but – vain - de les réchauffer. Et le blond de sourire simplement, sans moquerie aucune.

« On peut dire ça, oui. »

Le silence reprit ses droits entre eux alors qu'ils se fixaient comme s'ils communiquaient par le regard. Vert et gris. Brun et blond. Chaud et froid. La Nature sauvage se déchaînait de tous côtés, tourbillons violents de flocons blancs. Mais elle ne parvint pas à les effrayer. A vrai dire, rien n'existait plus que le mélange de leurs regards.

Ceux qui un jour furent ennemis à présent s'étaient apprivoisés. Leurs regards s'accrochaient sans la moindre trace de violence, leurs mains s'enlaçaient sans plus d'animosité, leurs voix tonnaient mais de rires.

« Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es décidé à rentrer, » souffla le brun. Mais ses mots furent immédiatement emportés comme les feuilles d'automne sans avoir pu atteindre le cœur du blond. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, releva les sourcils dans un signe d'interrogation qui fit immédiatement rire l'autre. D'un rire léger et chaud comme le vent du Sud. Et le blond ne put se retenir de le rejoindre, son rire à lui plus cristallin, comme la glace.

Puis à nouveau le silence, le vent, les flocons, leurs mains qui s'étaient retrouvées tandis que leurs regards se perdaient à un horizon que seuls eux deux pouvaient distinguer. Ils profitaient simplement de la présence de l'autre, de sa chaleur réconfortante.

Enfin, le vent se calma, les flocons se firent plus rares et le soleil retira timidement ses rayons, comme dans un geste de pudeur pour la scène qui se jouait sur son seul regard attendri. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient étroitement enlacés à présent, grelottant pour se réchauffer contre les assauts du froid mordant de la belle saison blanche. Si le feu s'était, pour un temps, arrêté de brûler autour d'eux, ils venait bien de se réveiller tout au fond de leur cœur.

Le brun releva le visage vers l'autre et lui adressa un sourire timide.

« J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais... »

Le blond posa une main tremblante et glaciale sur sa joue pourtant elle lui semblait si brûlante en cet instant. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent à nouveau et, enfin, leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, presque timidement. Tant de temps s'était écoulé. Et si l'on était encore au cœur de l'hiver, pour eux l'été ne faisait que commencer.

Un flocon. Deux flocons. Lui. Son sourire. Un baiser.

FIN


End file.
